deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Komuro vs Agent G
This is my season 1 finale (Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Zombies, the main primal sourse of the downfall of man kind. Boomstick: If the world needs a saven from these brain eating flesh bags, just call on these 2. ' ' ' Wiz: Takashi Komuro, the highschooler turned hero from Highschool of the Dead.' Boomstick: And Agent G, the AMS agent from The House of the Dead, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. ''' '''Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who will win a death battle! Takashi Komuro (Theme: Pulse Highschool of the Dead) Wiz: Imagine when zombies will come, where will they strike, and who will do something about it. Boomstick: That anwser is Highschool, because reasons and let me tell ya something, these zombies targeted this place to chew their asses of their brains. Wiz: These zombies are known as Them, a zombie virus that affected the entire world in a short time span, and with it in chaos, who will stop this. Boomstick: A team of highschoolers and their leader, Takashi Komuro. (Theme: Main Theme Highshool of the Dead) Wiz: Takashi is one of the survivors of this event and his childhood friends Rei and Saya and then they formed a group of zombie fighters called Takashi's group. Boomstick: That's what it's called, i can think of something better like the Zombie Busters or the Death Assassins of Mere Nothingness spelled DAMN. Wiz: Takashi prefers melee combat most of the time but ranged if the problem gets any intense. (Theme: Ambush Highschool of the Dead) Boomstick: For melee combat, he carries a baseball bat like O'l Frank West, holds a shotgun pretty much like Leon S. Kennedy and he also carries a crowbar similar to Harry and Marv. Wiz: Wait, Harry and Marv don't fight zombies! Boomstick: What i meant was how they fight people with those weapons dumbass! Wiz: (Sighs), Anyway, Takashi can fight many zombies and not be infected by Them. and killed an eniter schoolload of them. Boomstick: And if he feels like shoot'n, he can bust out his very own guns that can one shot them and even survived be attacked by a Them and not being infected, so in my words, Takashi is confirmed to be unaffected by any disease what's so ever because being attacked by one part of a Them can make you become of Them and he was unaffected by it, what kinda drugs is this kid on. Wiz: Well i wouldn't say Takashi is on drugs but he seems to have a high resist system that helps him not be infected and Takashi is a very good leader and even knows what to do in a complex situation. Boomstick: Well Takashi isn't perfect because he even attacked his own teammate Rei for double crossing a marrage future, f**k*n bastard. Wiz: No matter how big the problem is, Takashi will always find a way out of it. (Takashi: "If I could be interesting, then this would be a game.") Agent G (Theme: Green Hill Zone Sonic The Hedgehog) Wiz: Sega is quite good at game making, even if they lost to goddamn Nintendo. Boomstick: Many are well known such as a blue hedgehog who goes fast, a monkey who rides inside balls, a shadow person destoryer with a blade, hand a witch chick with a thicc nake-. Wiz: Don't you stinking dare! (Theme: Chapter 2: Revenge The House of the Dead) Boomstick: Anyway, Sega did had 1 first person shooter and it was zombie themed arcade game. Wiz: This was known as The House of the Dead, the insane lore of this game is tied of just 6 games. Boomstick: 6, well at least it's series is bigger than that Alex Kidd shit. Wiz: In this story though, zombies are released by Dr. Roy Curien and the only 2 who can stop him were Thomas Rogan and Agent G. Boomstick: Well unlike Rogan, G fought more of these things than he did with his old partner Issac Washington. (Theme: Jasper and Brutus The House of the Dead Overkill) Wiz: Well it did happen when he and Issac went to defeat 2 people who released these things long before Curien did and they the 2 heroes succeeded. (Theme: Boss Battle The House of the Dead 2) Boomstick: He weilds a shotgun for his basic moveset and it takes zombies down in 2 or 3 hits and can even defeat a Arma Gigus known as Kuarl. (Zeal: "Go Kuarl!", Kuarl: "Roars!") Wiz: And he even defeated Death who injured Rogan, the zombie not the grim reaper. (Theme: Mother The House of the Dead Overkill) Boomstick: And the most vile, the minigun that he used to defeat Mother, man does anything stop him. Wiz: Well G is still human and it's not like he's a superhuman but he can still get human like injuires such as getting attacked by zombies and mutants. Boomstick: No matter what you do, just don't mess with Agent G, speaking of which, what is G's real name? Wiz: Actually, i, don't, know. (G: Who knows how many times your father and I survived by the skin of our teeth?) Prefight Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: Paris) It shows a destoryed version of Paris as their are multiple dead bodies and destroyed buildings and then a car is seen driving around with the raido on. Raido Guy: There have been alerts of people fleeing the area, keep watch on the streets for unnormal activity and bewere these creatures called zombies, you'll never know when one is gonna sn, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh! G: Aw damn it, these streets are full of them, i better get a closer look. ''' '''Then the car drives through an abandoned ally and then G hops out of the car and to notice a kid hiding in a bush nammed Takashi Komuro. G: Who may i say are you? Takashi: Why are you here? G: Just trying to stop the dead, that's all. Takashi then points his gun at G. G: Woah kid, put down the gun before you do something you might regret. Takashi: I know what these things are, and i think your one of Them! FIGHT (Theme: Heroes of the Dead) Takashi and G fire their guns at each other and then Takashi grabs his bat and smacks G in the head with it and then G fires at Takashi and then suddenly a loud racking noice is heard and it was a pack of Them. Takashi: You gotta be kidding me! Then without warning, G kicks Takashi into a house that has zombies in there and then Takashi fires his shotgun at the Zombies that seem to kill them in one shot and then G tried to attack again but Takashi spiked him into the ground and then uses his baseball bat once more to knock G into the second floor and he then heads up there to where G hops on a chandelier and so does Takashi and they fire their pistols at each other then suddenly the chadelier falls and smashes a bunch of Them and zombies and then more Them and zombies approach. G: Hmp i gotta admit, your good but can you try to keep up with this? Takashi: Sure, give me your best shot at it! Then G gets out his minigun and then fires at Takashi which injures him a bit then G rams the minigun and knocks Takashi up 3 floors and then Takashi then sees his crowbar laying around and then as G went to the 5th floor where Takashi was and as he opened the door only to be hit in the face with Takashi's crowbar and he stumbles down and then grabs on to a ledge. ''' '''G: No! Takashi: Sayonara! Then Takashi slams the crowbar into G fingers and he plummeted down and the a bunch of Them feast off of G which makes him one of them and then Them G pops infront of Takashi and then Takashi grabbed his shotgun and then shot Them G killing him for good. K.O Takashi: No one messes with me or my friends! Then Takashi leaves the house and he jumps out the window into a roof and then stares at all the carnage Them and the zombies caused. Results/Original Track (Theme: Heroes of the Dead) Boomstick: What, how did that happen, a second there i though G was going to have this one in the bag. Wiz: G may have an expiriance advantage and a higher killcount over Takashi, but G falls short in everything else. Boomstick: Like in versatility about his weapons and higher resistance due to surviving contact with a Them. Wiz: So may be it, G was a challenge for Takashi but his leadership skills were the stuff to pull him through. Boomstick: G may been a good fighter, but what Takashi left him was Them. Wiz: The winner is Takashi Komuro. ' '''Original Track: ' '''Note: The connections between Takashi and G are that they are both heroes who deal with zombie infestations and do the job for the help of the world from becoming a waste. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle